Because many psychological and social problems arise during the course of cancer, this research is intended to discover how the average, i.e., non-psychiatric, patient and family copes and fails to cope with cancer and its ramifications. Patients are selected from hospital admissions with the following criteria: First diagnosis of cancer at one of five sites: Hodgkin's Disease, Malignant Melanoma, Breast, Lung, and Bowel; Over 18; Prognosis of at least three months; willingness to participate in interviews and psychological testing and to return for follow-up visits at regular intervals; permission of attending physician. For purposes of the research, we have developed special scales which identify coping strategies, areas of vulnerability, predominant concerns, and effectiveness of resolution. MMPI and POMS are also used, in conjunction with semi-structured interviews for initial and follow-up assessments. Suicide is seemingly an infrequent complication of cancer, but the index of vulnerability is based upon characteristics found among suicidal patients. Demographic data are also included. The data is computerized, so that longitudinal trends can be discovered and analyzed.